The loop
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: She didn't want to do this, it has happen too many times before. But sometimes things just can't be helped.  Miss Blue vs Shiki Tohno. R&R-be easy on me lol. UPDATED*


_A meeting that would forever bind,  
the crimson colour that burns,  
an aroma that drowns the bitter sensation.  
A blade like no other, steel engraved with death.  
_~*~  
On a cold fall night in some lone hill top, lays a mountain of rotting corpses and on the very top of this sight stands a young man in glasses drenched in blood. The blood that fills his lungs with every gasp of air he took was tainted and so it had no meaning-they-had no meaning. Already dead, when he found them feeding, they were already dead. Nothing but an infection, these were breast who roam freely as eye-sores, they were vampires.  
But the night was still young and the man with the blade was not done, the sound of him severing limps and slashing necks still lingered in the air, a deathing echo that companied the only living being.

And soon a bitter wind came, shifting the stench of death. And then he was fine, he was normal again.

"Oh my, what a slight….what a slight indeed"

In the distance stood a lightly dress girl. Her long red hair fluttered with the tide of the wind, much like an endless water stream on calm land. It was her, the one he was warned about so long ago, his sensei.

"Are you following me now?"  
The young man stood up has his blade glisten under the blue moon light.

"I wasn't following you Shiki-kun, I was following your 'Nanatsu-yoru'" She smiled while pointing at the blade. "You know it's paving a path of blood for you and nothing good can ever come of it. Nothing"

She was right. The one known to the magic world as 'Miss blue, Magic gunner' stood beneath all those bodies, staring right into his eyes.

"I'm ridding the world of monsters…." The young man went on to remove his glasses. "…Sensei, any and all monsters…" He readied his blade.

"What are you…" She stood there confused slightly but still with a smile on her face and gleam in her eyes.

"Leave me alone Sensei…"  
His tone was cold and bitter.

Miss blue took a step back. "You….? You DARE!" In an instant she raised her hand on the mountain of death and a blight burning light appeared. An explosion filled the quiet night as the bodies were set ablaze. The young man in glasses jumped toward her, avoiding the blast.  
With his blade about to make contact with living flesh, Miss Blue turned her other hand to the weapon's course and summoned a magic circle. When the knife made contact with the circle there was an immediate backlash of force, it pushed him away from the red-haired girl and into the burning land, his arm broken and out of place. A large crater lay where the bodies were position, such power from a single blast.  
Miss Blue began to walk toward the injured male, her face twisted in anger. The young man used his one good arm as a spring and jumped out of the hollow space. Forcing his arm back into place he threw his blade at the woman, it sever the cold air around them but she only needed to move her head slightly to avoid getting hurt. And it was at that moment that the young man ran up to her and kicked her in the face. She fell backward but mange to grab the others leg before he had a chance to land on his feet and threw him once more.

As soon as she landed on the ground she prepared a fist and struck the ground, suddenly a formation of blight lights came blasting, heading toward the young man. When his 5 senses return he caught the sight and seeing that there was no way he could avoid it he just huddled his arms around his head and went into a feetle position. The blast launched him into the air and burn off his clothes, not all of it mainly the top half.

He stood up after landing back to the earth, his right arm was bleeding and half his face was covered in sweat and blood.

"Let's not do this…not again Shiki-kun"

He didn't answer her. Miss blue watched has Shiki came rushing towards her, she let out a disappointed sigh, closed her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

Dawn was fast approaching and Miss blue was surprisingly tired. On the ground laid Shiki, every part of his body was broken, every thought was disappearing and every tear carried a handful of memories.

"I'm sorry Shiki-kun. I tried to change it, I really did." She started to walk away from the battlefield, away from her dying opponent.

In her hand she had the glasses she had given him so any years ago and with the polish she carried around in her little bag she wiped it clean.

"Don't worry Shiki-kun….I`ll try again. Again and again, until I can change your path" And with that she disappeared into the horizon, back to the beginning.

_A single purpose tainted,  
blinded by worship.  
What pain awaits the fated one  
who meets the princess.  
_**  
THE END**


End file.
